codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye, Yumi?, Part 2
Goodbye, Yumi?, Part 2 is the first episode of season 7 and the 151th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with a big brief summary of the previous season with scenes of the most important as much as the arrival of Alex Nicolas the new Lyoko-Warrior, the dark future of X.A.N.A., the sentinels taking the control of the country and the death of his beings wanted until when the temporary line is reverted by Ulrich going back at the beginning, and finally shows the kidnapping of Yumi, removing a sack in his head wounded by the spectres of Takeo and Akiko Ishiyama. The episode begins in the complex in some part of the desert where Yumi is prisoner by the spectres of Takeo and Akiko, at her side is Ulrich tied in the chair also wounded when the spectres interrogate them to take out them information on Franz and Anthea Hopper, also force them for speaking on the dark future and of the sentinels. Ulrich explains her the history of as he arrived here… A day before… They have happened two months since Yumi disappeared, in Kadic, the Lyoko-Warriors except Ulrich are seated in the bed depressed by the disappearance of Yumi the one who did not have luck to locate. The police does not have any track since it was seen for the last time in the airport splitting to Japan but she did not arrive to her destination, then when Franz Hopper goes in in the room and says that there is some information that the aeroplane was diverted to Egypt, Cairo but all the passengers do not exist and were really spectres. He teachs them by his tablet a video recorded where show the passengers and Yumi also. Ulrich goes to the desk of Mr. Delmas and does the same question, if there is some track on Yumi, but he denies it and says that the police hasn't found any information, and is likely that she can give by dead. Ulrich angry contradicts him that she isn't dead it and he's convinced that she is alive. Mr. Delmas calms Ulrich and calls the secretary to accompany him to the playground to give a turn and that will inform him what before and to her parents also. To the following morning, two policemen come to Kadic when Mr. Delmas presents to the students and that it wants to interrogate them one to one with reason to find Yumi, and that the parents are concerned. The interrogation will do it in the afternoon in the library. To the cape of a while afterwards, Jeremy and Aelita go to the Factory to go back to look for the tower activated and the track that Yumi is in some part of Egypt, with a little reliable source by Franz Hopper showing with a map for find the position. Thanks to the new program to track X.A.N.A.'s spectres, that leave a trace in the map with a red line with a X.A.N.A. Eye, discover that it crossed Cairo crossing to the desert in the northwest, when he detects a place indicating that there is a feeble signal with a red point very big and deduces that they were the spectres, that Yumi is there. Aelita contacts to the Lyoko-Warriors to come to the factory, when the tower is detected that is in the desert sector. When the Lyoko-Warriors arrive to the factory, Jeremy gives him a good news that has located the whereabouts of Yumi, that is in a place in a desert northwest of Cairo and gladden finally. Aelita has a plan to rescue Yumi, the plan is: Ulrich and Odd will do the Translation with his suits of Lyoko to the complex and Sissi, William and Aelita will go to Lyoko to deactivate the tower. But it says them that they have to have care with the spectres formed of Takeo and Akiko and could be that there is more apart from those. While in a cell, Yumi continues being tortured by Takeo and Akiko (spectres) forcing the information but she resists, still smiling and she spits to the face to the spectres. The spectres, got angry, finish giving to Yumi other slaps repeatedly. Takeo (spectre) holds him the arm to Akiko (spectre) not to continue hitting her and leave her in the cell closing the door. She insists that they cannot lose the time and they have to kill Yumi once and for all, but Takeo (spectre) contradicts him that there is expect to X.A.N.A.'s orders of like him or no. Akiko (spectre) got angry and goes to the corridor, Takeo goes back to the cell to continue interrogating her. While Ulrich and Odd do the Translation with the Skid near of a tower in the sector 5 and arrive near of an abandoned complex around the desert with a storm of sand. Sissi, Aelita and William arrive to the desert sector with his vehicles (two Overwings and the Overbike) but there isn't trace of X.A.N.A. monsters. Jeremy comments that he thinks that X.A.N.A. is focused only in Yumi and doesn't know their detection, and the mission seemed easier of what thought. Ulrich tries to open the door but is locked, with his katana breaks the lock and opens it; far of the complex a type with a mask covers of the storm of sand with a layer and disappears out of nowhere. Jeremy downloads the map of the complex where Ulrich and Odd finish to go in, but the corridors are dark and there are not lights. Jeremy signals them indicating the correct way with the map where Yumi is retained in a cell, but Odd is separated of Ulrich of his way in another direction. Suddenly the same man of the mask approaches to Odd, he scares and shouts with strength but Takeo (spectre) finishes listening the cry and discovers that they are here. Yumi does him a mockery to Takeo (spectre) smiling and abuses him by a bad word, and he hits him again with a slap, leaving it almost exhausted. Ulrich finds Takeo (spectre), he launches him the katana to Takeo (spectre) but is strong and finishes destroying his only weapon, and Akiko (spectre) leaves it unaware because it was behind Ulrich. Afterwards he ties him in the chair at the side of Yumi and begin to interrogate him on the information of Franz and Anthea, when Yumi asks him how had found her. Now in the actuality, Ulrich finishes to explain the history but he denies to explain all pretending that he doesn't know at all, and he asks about the kidnapping, the spectres answer him the question that "he" was the one who organised the kidnapping and X.A.N.A. wasn't. Yumi doubts that there is somebody apart from X.A.N.A., Akiko (spectre) says her that they had not seen it in person and is very strong, so powerful as it imagined it and says him with two words: "Final Trial". Takeo (spectre) does him a confession that hated deeply to X.A.N.A. because it always failed with the attempt to conquer the world, because the Lyoko-Warriors counteract always, and Akiko devirtualizes Ulrich nailing him his katana, and goes back to the real world leaving Yumi alone. While in Lyoko, Aelita is about to to arrive to the tower, while Jeremy contacts to the police of Egypt giving the location that is about to to arrive to the abandoned complex. Then the spectres listen the sirenas of the police and say that they have to act quickly, and try to kill Yumi. Suddenly the same man of the mask destroys to the spectres in pieces and saves Yumi. She asks him his name, but he doesn't say him at all and carries it outside of the complex, and the man of the mask disappears, covering the storm of sand and observing Yumi. The policemen finally find to Yumi unconscious near of the entrance. They try it revive, successfully, and take him in his jeep with a doctor to save it. Odd observes him from the window that at the end the mission is a success but in Lyoko, Aelita observes that the tower already has deactivated without the Code Lyoko, being something rare. Afterwards Odd returns to the real world when they explain him that Yumi was found by the policemen and is attending it a doctor, the Lyoko-Warriors gladden embracing. In the dispatch of Mr. Delmas, he receives a call explaining the good news, that Yumi was found and is in the hospital of Egypt where are attending her, being stable. To the cape of a week afterwards all the students and professors expect the arrival of Yumi together with his parents and Hiroki, applauding his return. Jeremy says Aelita that he won't do a time reversion because everybody will think that it has been a kidnapping. Odd says Ulrich that saw to a type with a mask in the complex and doesn't know who was. While in the flat roof, the same type of the mask observes Yumi and the Lyoko-Warriors, and finishes the episode. Trivia * This episode begans two months after the previous episode. * A new villain is introduced in this episode. Gallery Episode151.jpg|The desert of Egypt. Baron.jpg|The type of mask watching Yumi at Kadic. es:¿Adiós, Yumi?, Parte 2 fr:Adieu, Yumi?, Partie 2 Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes